The present invention relates to cosmetic liquid applicators and, in particular to a cosmetic applicator which can be utilized to apply liquid foundation to the skin. Specifically, the cosmetic applicator is an integral container and dispenser for cosmetic fluid materials which is ergonomically shaped, contains relatively few parts, is easy to assemble and is reliable in operation.
There are numerous types of fluid applicators on the market for applying waxes or polishes to shoes. Shoe polish applicators enable a user to apply a shoe polish liquid to the surface of a shoe while minimizing any smearing or application to an unintended surface. Some applicators have an integrally formed open cell foam sponge applicator that helps spread the liquid polish onto the shoe surface. Typically, a user applies the shoe polish by inverting and squeezing a flexible container attached to the applicator. A desired shine is achieved when the volatile components of the applied liquid evaporate from the shoe surface.
Generally, shoe polish applicators are crudely constructed and frequently subject to excessive leaks. Such applicators typically have a plastic or rubber tip affixed to the container opening. The container is generally filled with a shoe polish composition that is high in volatile organic compounds to facilitate quick drying of the shoe polish when applied to the desired surface. A sponge or cloth-like spreader is frequently placed over the plastic or rubber-type tip for facilitating the application of a uniform coat of polish. To apply the liquid polish, a user is required to invert the container and press the flexible or rubber-type tip and spreader onto a shoe surface with a sufficient force so that the tip deforms and an opening on the top of the rubber-type tip is caused to form a slit, thereby allowing the polish to flow through the slit and onto the desired areas of the shoe surface. When the user disengages the applicator from the shoe surface, the rubber-type tip returns to its original shape and the opening is shut once again. A person of ordinary skill in the art will readily appreciate that the opening cannot serve as an effective seal against volatile compounds contained in the liquid polish. Thus, over time, the liquid polish in the container tends to evaporate over time.
The present invention utilizes fluid applicators similar to the shoe polish applicators described above. However, the invention provides an applicator for the application of liquid cosmetics such as foundation makeup, blush, lotions, astringents, toners, and the like. Such products are frequently packaged in bottles with screw caps. Liquid foundation packaged in such bottles is more difficult to apply. The user must first apply the makeup to their fingertips or to a secondary applicator (i.e., cotton ball, cotton swab, pad, etc.) and then apply the makeup to the face. This leaves traces of foundation makeup on the fingers or the use of a secondary applicator for every application. This is both messy and a waste of makeup.
Another problem with liquid cosmetics, particularly pigmented products such as liquid foundation makeup is that they cannot be dispensed from inexpensive and popular containers such as compacts due to the fact that the product would not be properly enclosed or contained. For this reason cosmetic formulators will make solid or semi-solid pigmented cosmetics in favor of liquids. In the present invention, there does not exist a need to alter the makeup consistency or the makeup formula to properly package the liquid foundation.
Kohler U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,491 discloses a liquid applicator which attempts to provide an improved applicator capable of providing a flow directed by a gravitational force. However, the liquid applicator disclosed in Kohler does not exhibit an actuating mechanism and a closed cell sponge tip. In addition, Kohler""s liquid applicator cannot evenly and effectively apply a cosmetic liquid which is minimally influenced by a gravitational force. Likewise, Kohler""s liquid applicator cannot effectively apply a cosmetic liquid in an upward or downward direction. Furthermore, Kohler fails to disclose an ergonomically shaped top portion for use in cosmetic applications.
Moe et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,527 discloses a liquid dispenser and applicator for use with a squeeze-type container. This embodiment teaches of a dispenser and an affixed brush member for a variety of uses including dispensing shoe polish, glue, paints, inks and liquid detergents, and is specifically designed as an improved applicator for use with paints, inks and the like. However, said disclosure fails to apply the invention to cosmetic products. In addition, this embodiment does not teach of the use of a closed cell tip which is conducive to the clean application of cosmetic liquid. Furthermore, this embodiment does not teach of an ergonomically shaped top portion for effective use in the field of cosmetic application.
McAuley U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,990 discloses a liquid applicator. However, this applicator strictly relates to shoe polish applications and is not applicable to the effective application of cosmetic liquid.
Schwarzberg U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,846 discloses a push button applicator device for dispensing liquids. This embodiment teaches of an applicator with a spongy material portion and not a closed cell sponge tip, which is conducive to the clean application of a cosmetic liquid. However, the spongy material tends to cause an uneven application of the fluid material. In addition, the embodiment does not teach of an ergonomically shaped top portion for effective use in the field of cosmetic applications.
Gueret U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,143 and Gueret U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,473 disclose an applicator for applying a liquid makeup product. However, these inventions fail to disclose an ergonomically shaped top portion, an actuating mechanism, a dispenser and a closed cell sponge tip for the proper application of liquid cosmetic products. These embodiments fail to disclose an apparatus which exhibits the same easy mode of operation and clean operation as set forth in the present invention.
In view of the foregoing, clearly there exists a need for an improved cosmetic applicator for fluid material that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art and overcomes the foregoing deficiencies. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cosmetic applicator which contains relatively few parts, is easy to assemble, demonstrates ease in operation, provides an uniform, controlled flow of fluid material and is reliable in operation.
Although numerous fluid applicators are readily available and marketed for the application of products for cleaning and maintaining shoes, it is a novel aspect of the present invention to utilize such an applicator for the application of cosmetics, wherein a uniform and controlled dispensing of fluid cosmetic material on a desired surface is required.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the inconveniences and disadvantages of the prior art by offering the user a cosmetic applicator that applies a fluid material directly to the face of the user without requiring the user to first apply the fluid material to a secondary applicator or to their finger. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The improved cosmetic applicator for a fluid material consists of a hollow bodied container and a dispenser. In general, the dispenser works by an actuating mechanism. In particular, a user depresses an ergonomically shaped top portion, which then actuates a pump that pumps a certain quantity of fluid cosmetic material from the hollow bodied container to the dispenser by means of a conduit through an aperture. The makeup, pumped through the conduit and the aperture from the hollow bodied container, rises through the conduit and deposits on a closed cell foam sponge tip. The user then rubs the sponge tip across her skin to apply the fluid cosmetic material. The cosmetic applicator is hermetically sealed and protected with a cap which can be removed by the user for use thereof, and replaced when not in use (i.e. to prevent the cosmetic fluid material from accidentally dispensing or from drying up). The cap includes a means for engaging the dispenser portion of the applicator, whereby the cap, when engaged to the hollow bodied container, isolates the ergonomically shaped top portion and the closed cell sponge tip in order to avoid any leakage of the cosmetic fluid material while the cap is affixed.
A novel aspect of this invention is that the assembly comprising the actuating mechanism, the ergonomically shaped top portion and the closed cell foam sponge tip form one unit whereby the cosmetic material may be easily transported and cleanly applied by the user without brushes, applicator pads and the like. In addition, the integral cap, which is connected directly to the applicator, is a substantial improvement over other applicators because it avoids problems of leakage and loss of the contained fluid cosmetic material.
Another object of the invention is to provide a liquid cosmetic applicator incorporating a novel closed cell foam sponge tip. More specifically, the closed cell foam sponge tip is fully washable, thereby extending the useful life of the cosmetic applicator of the invention. A primary advantage of this construction is that the closed cell sponge foam tip allows for the smooth application of fluid material, specifically a fluid makeup composition. In addition, the closed cell foam sponge tip does not absorb the fluid material, thereby overcoming one of the disadvantages of the prior art. That is, the lack of absorption allows for easy removal of the makeup composition and subsequently easy cleanup.
Another novel aspect of this invention is the manner in which the closed cell foam tip is heat fused to the ergonomically shaped top portion for adhesion. The heat fused, ergonomically shaped top portion of the closed cell sponge tip yields desirable, previously unattainable results including the smooth application of the fluid to the user""s skin with no leakage of the fluid. Others have attempted such a structure but have found that it is difficult to connect a closed cell sponge tip or similar foam material to an applicator. The unique use of heat fusing the closed cell sponge tip permits the fusion of specific portions of the closed cell sponge tip wherein only those predetermined specific portions are heated. Thus, the closed cell sponge tip is thoroughly sealed to the applicator and is not damaged in the process of adhesion. As a result, fluid materials will not leak through the fused joints or the closed cell sponge tip. Therefore, since the closed cell sponge tip is not damaged in the heat fusion process, fluid material flow is adequately restricted when no pressure is exerted on the dispenser. Furthermore, engaging the cap creates a closed system wherein a leak-proof applicator is achieved. The cap may, if desired, be hermetically sealed. In addition, a primary advantage of the heat fused closed cell sponge tip and sealed cap comprises preventing inadvertent operation of the applicator during transport and storage.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cosmetic applicator which contains relatively few parts.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an applicator which is easy to assemble.
Furthermore, it is an object of this invention to exhibit ease in operation.
Further, it is an object of this invention to provide an applicator for the clean and even controlled application of fluid cosmetic products.
In addition, it is an object of this invention to provide an applicator that is reliable in operation.
Other objects, features and characteristics of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and functions of the related elements of the structure, and the combination of parts and economies of manufacture, will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.